Vampire xx Neko
by animelover1919
Summary: Seiyo Academy a school where supernatural being can be themselves without hiding. Meet Amu Hinamori a Dhampir she masks herself in a facade. never being able to show her would-be self. Until she meets her crazy cat boy Ikuto. He turns her world upside down but understands her better then anyone. Whats Amu's world really like.. AMUTO little bit of Tadamu and Kutau Rimahiko
1. Prologue

Prologue

Things aren't always what they seem.. There are things in this world you don't know about. For starters, the monster under your bed isn't your brother trying to scare you, the monsters are real. Our world is filled with Vampires, Werewolves, Monsters, Angels, Demons and etc. You might think I'm crazy but it's true, I can prove it! I am one myself.

Hello, my name is Amu Hinamori and I'm a Dhampir. Not many people know what it is so, I'll tell you, I'm half human- half vampire. My parents are both gone so. My grandfather supplies me money while I travel around but now since I turned 16 (the age when I stop growing) my grandfather wants me to go to Seiyo Academy. A school made for the best of the best, not to mention that it's for supernatural "people".


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Animelover1919 here! Just wanted to say hi! Oh and you can call me Aria~ desu~**

**Amu: Get on with the story -.- **

**Ikuto: Awh Amu-koi no need to be so cold~ *smirks***

**Aria: YEAH!**

**Amu: *blushes* don't call me koi! **

**Aria: Ikuto will you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Aria-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does ^.^ **

**Amu: HEY DONT IGNORE ME!**

/

I walked in front of the gates that read 'Seiyo Academy'. I walked into the office, the lady stared at me. I gave her a glare but with a sweet but _fake _smile. "Hello, My name is Amu _**Hinamori **_I just transferred here, I need to meet with the principal." As soon as I said my last name she jumped. 'sigh' As expected, My grandfather is a pureblood vampire. "Of c-course M-Miss Hina-hi-Hianmori right thi-this way" the lady stuttered. I followed the lady into the principal's office. "Ah Miss. Hinamori! Nice to meet you! I'm Tsukasa! Your Grandfather has told me much about you! Here is your schedule and doom room number, you will share with Rima Mashiro and Utau Tsukiyomi. Please enjoy your stay here!" the principal said. 'Suck up' I thought. I smiled the sweetest smile I could and said "Thank you Tsukasa!" then turned around and walked out the door. I walked into my dorm room, put all my stuff down and looked around. The room was nice overall; it was clean and sadly very white. Hurt my eyes. I went down the hall to see 3 rooms; the one straight down the hall was empty. I walked into that room put my stuff into place which didn't take that long; you know vampire speed comes in handy when you don't want to be late. I put on my uniform but it seemed so plain, I had to add some stuff on it. I untucked my shirt, wore some punky belts on top of the shirt and wore some matching leg warmers. For the finishing touches added a red band one my right shoulder. I looked in the mirror, 'perfect' I thought. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I walked into the school building thinking about what sort of people would be in the classroom. I already know what kind of character i would be, Cool'n'Spicy Amu Hinamori. That way I don't have to deal with fake unnecessary people who will only hurt me but still not be a loner. I would retain a reputation for my grandfather to be proud off. I walked into the classroom, the teacher Nikaidou and everyone one else stared. While I walked in I saw many different creatures but one struck me hard, a boy with midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes. His cat ears and tail were the same color as his hair and he stared out the window with no care in the world until he saw me. He stared into my eyes so deeply like his eyes stared into my soul, seeing everything. I blushed at the thought but later remembered where I was. "Amu Himamori-sama! Welcome to class 3A! Please say state what kind of being you are and talk a little bit about yourself" the teacher said. I shot him a glare and used a tone filled with venom "It's _**Hinamori. **_I'm a Dhampir. I don't really like anything. I hate a lot of things and if you were smart you would stay away from me." "Oh-"Nikaidou slipped and fell off his chair, the class was snickering "okay Hinamori-sama, you can sit beside Ikuto-kun. Ikuto-kun please raise your hand" Nikaidou said while getting off the ground. The mysterious blue-cat boy raised his hand and I walked to the back of the room and took a sit beside this 'Ikuto'.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I stared out the window, I had to admit it. I was bored. It's not that great having your sister and brother in your class, heck it was horrible. Well they weren't my actual brother and sister, they were my adoptive siblings. Nikaidou said we were getting a transfer student but she would either be a rich prick or an ordinary slum, never anything special. The front door opened and then I saw her. The most beautiful and extraordinary girl I have very seen. Her short pink hair flowed down her face, some of it was pulled to the side held by a X shaped clip, her golden eyes stared into mine so many emotions poured into me, sorrow, pain, hurt, there were so many feelings that twisted inside of me it was so different. Her figure was so small and delicate; it seemed you could easily break her. Her skin was a creamy but pale. Her uniform was a little different, it showed she had style. This girl was so _mesmerizing. _Her little speech got me; I already knew what kind of game she was playing. She put up a facade to push away people. I had to know her. Her story, her feelings, I wanted her.

/

**Amu P.O.V**

I sat through and realized most my classes I had with this 'Ikuto'. Third period was a study hall. I looked through the notes I took today and scanned everything. Then I realized I forgot my room key in the room. I mentally slapped myself. What the hell was I suppose to do now. I was in the worst mood ever. The moment couldn't have gotten any worse until, a very cute blonde boy was walking towards me, oh my gosh he was so prince-like! He stood in front of me and said "hello Hinamori-chan! Welcome!" I simply got up, packed my things and was about to walk away from him until he grabbed my shoulder and said "No wait!" Now everyone was watching the whole class stared at us, I quickly brought up my facade. I turned and brushed his hand off me "Don't touch me like you know me shrimp" Everybody stared in awe. I picked to sit beside a girl with long curly blonde hair. She was petite and cute but surrounded with guys. I glared at them once and they fled. I sat beside her, and started to study. "I'm Rima, your roommate?" the girl stated. "Hello." I said. "Thanks for getting rid of those boys, they never leave me alone, its annoying." She states again. After a long silence "no problem." I said. I started to like Rima, she would never talk unnecessarily and only said what she needed to. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I walked slowly to my locker, put my stuff away and went to the lunch room. Damn! They were so many people so crowded. I turned and was about to go outside when I saw Rima cornered by a bunch of huge ugly Cyclopes. Rima held her wand out to cast a spell but I stepped it. I walked beside Rima put a fist right above her while I leaved against the wall "Don't you uglies have to go do something with more your kind of people?" I said smirking but glaring seriously at the same time. One tried throwing a punch but I grabbed the fist and held it, crushing it while the beast screamed. I let go and whispered "You can't beat someone who is faster and stronger then you big guy". The group of guys ran. I turned to Rima who looked at me with awe. She hugged me, something I'm not use to. After she let go she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to a hill with a tree. There were a lot of familiar people I saw, while pulling me Rima announced "come eat lunch with me and my friends." We came to the hill and there I saw a bunch of people from my class, I saw the shrimp and mysterious blue cat boy. ~


	3. Chapter 2

**Aria: Hey! Here is chapter 2! Thanx for reviewing and following, I appreciate it! If there is anything you don't like tell me! Ill fix it! Btw its my first fanfic so nothing to harsh k~ ;) **

**Amu: WHY IS THIS CHAPTER FILLED OF AMUTO?**

**Ikuto: Cuz it's an Amuto fanfic? Awh Amu-koi didn't know~**

**Amu: I Knew…**

**Ikuto: Sure! Well why don't we have some fun?~ *picks up Amu and starts walking away***

**Aria: Wait! Who is going to do the Disclaimer? **

**Kukai: I will! Aria-chan doesn't own any part of Shugo Chara! **

Chapter 2

Amu P.O.V

As Rima pulls me up the hill i keep thinking, 'what do I do? Put up the facade? Or... Try? I don't know. What do I do? Do I have to put up with these people trying to suck up to me so they can get to my grandfather? You know what? I'm putting up the facade. Rima pulled me to the top of the hill where I see a few familiar faces sitting in front of the tree, Blue-cat boy laying in the shade alone and prince-sama sitting on a branch like a girl. We finally stopped, Rima held on to me like a child using me as a shield, to shield away some scary monster. ~ ha, how ironic. A boy with long blue hair stared at me and Rima, a girl with long blonde hair tied into 2 looked at us and exclaimed "Wow! Rima has never been so close to anyone other then Nagi" I'm guessing was the blue haired one. He looked at Rima and asked "Did you already forget about me?" Rima blushed and let go of me to go to Nagi, he smirked and kissed Rima's hair. She let go and said "Amu-sama protected me from those one eyed freaks that use to bother me" "Really? This tiny girl? Wait… Rima's smaller... Never mind… Anyway thanks for protecting my girlfriend. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, Class 3B and I'm a wizard" The blue haired boy said. I nodded, "The name's Amu Hinamori, Dhampir here, class 3A" I said slickly with my usual cool tone. "You don't have to keep up that facade with us ~" chimed Prince-sama. "Yeah! We want to know the real you" said beautiful pig tailed girl "My name's Utau Tsukiyomi, I'm an angel! And in your class! Class 3A" she chimed like Prince-same. "AMU-CHI!" I turned to see a baby like girl standing beside me, she had short brown hair and looked like a big baby "Yaya's Name is Yaya! Yaya is a demon. And Yaya is in class 2A!". I giggled "Do you always speck in third person?" Oh shit. Facade dropped. Maybe I don't need to put up a façade with them. They all stared at me then smiled. Prince-sama climbed down the tree and came to introduce himself. I finally got a good look at him, he had blonde hair that fell perfectly on his face and he had amber red eyes, a little lighter then grandfathers. "Hello Hinamori-sama. My name is Tadase Tsukiyomi. I'm a vampire. In your class aswell, I'm sorry about earlier, I hadn't realized who you were, I mean your vampire blood isn't that prominent." He said. I was pissed. I glared at him, ready to punch when he grabbed my hand, "My apologies. I didn't mean to disrespect you milady" he said while kissing my hand. I blushed but exactly then a cute boy obviously a jock pushed him out of the way and looked at me smiled like an idiot and said "Yo! The names Kukai! I'm a dog demon! Woof~ in class 3B! Let's be friends!" This Kukai had patsy pink hair that was spiky all over the place, he had a few piecing, and he had emerald green eyes with a goofy grin on his face. He held his hand out and I took it, we shook hands and Utau was staring. Maybe she likes him? Maybe? And then Utau said something that interests me "That's my brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi; he's a cat demon, his in our class too! Don't mind if he barely pays attention to you or anyone, he's like that." I shook my head.

I sat beside Utau and Rima, I could already see how this was going, Utau babbled on about random shit, while Rima simply nodded or said a few words. I loved the both of them. "We're going to go get some lunch, you stay here with Ikuto" "okay" I answered Utau. I sat leaning against the tree closing my eyes, thinking Ikuto was asleep. "How did they see through my facade?" I thought out loud. I sighed, "How?" I felt a tail creep up my back I jumped and then found myself in someone's lap… Strong arms tight around my waist and soft lips right against my ear. Ikuto's voice echoed through my head "it's easy, I saw right through it when I first saw you. You put up that facade so people stay away from you. I couldn't get why though… Care to enlighten me Amu-koi" he said that while his hot breath hit against my ear and his voice sounded seductive. My thoughts finally came back to me, I mean I was speechless, breathless and my heart wouldn't stop racing. I pushed him so I could get off. "Hey! D-don't call me koi! And don't t-touch me pervert!" I yelled. I have never been this speechless before! What's happening? Ikuto sat there smirking like the Cheshire cat. Utau and the gang came with lunch. Rima bought extra lunch for me and Utau bought for Ikuto. Ikuto was different when the group was around. He was quiet and bored. It interested me; maybe he put up a facade too? I don't know?

We finished lunch and went to class. I had math, physics and gym. Then all hell was over. Math and physics went by faster then I had expected! Gym was finally here. It was one of the only good subjects. I changed into my gym shorts and tee. Today we were going to run on the track. Damn it. It was a mixed thing. I stood at the start getting ready, the couch blew his whistle and there we went. It was pretty obvious who would be at the front; Vampires and cheetah demons. I was around the front but Tadase was first. Of course. The race was over; we changed and started to walk to our lockers then got ready to go the dorms. I walked with Rima and Utau, into the dorms not admitting I forgot my key. After walking in I go to my room and put my stuff down. Utau comes in my room with Rima and asks "Hey Amu-sama, do you want to come with us? We're going to go hang out and possibly eat dinner out?" "Sure. And um you don't have to call me -Sama. You can just call me Amu." I said blushing. I can't believe I just said that. "Okay!" cheered Rima. They got out while I changed. I wore black and red striped long socks with black shorts; it showed only a little bit of leg and my top was a full sleeved black sweater with a skull on it, it revealed one shoulder strap and for my hair I did the usual side X clip. I came out to see Utau, wearing a white short sleeved top with ruffles at the sides and black shorts. Rima was wearing a royal blue dress and black leggings. I slipped on my black converse and we headed out.

We met up with the gang and decided to go to a sushi restaurant. That's when I grabbed everyone's numbers and when it came to Ikuto, "Aren't you going to ask me for my number Amu-koi?" he asks with a devilish grin. "I don't think I need a pervert's number" I fought back. "Awh. But I want your number! Why don't we play a game? If you lose I get your number. If you win... I'll leave you alone and dress like a girl for a week" he said "hmmmm fine! You have a deal! So what game?" I asked? All Ikuto did was grin. "How about... Darts" he said with an evil smirk on his face. Shit. I suck at darts. It's one of my worst games. How did he know? "Ummm… How about something else?" I tried "Your just scared you going to lose because of my greatness" he said "As if! I was worried about you. You know I have vampire strength and speed." I bragged. "You were worried about me? Awh. You shouldn't have. But don't worry, I'm the best dart player here in the school" Ikuto bragged. "Fine. Let's play" I said sharply, I was pissed. Who wouldn't be? I mean my number was gonna go to this Neko! But it wouldn't be that bad would it? It was Ikuto's turn first; he shot all 6 in the same spot. Bull's eye. He turned around smirked and came right up to me, his lips pressed against my ear "Your numbers mine Amu-koi, don't worry I'll keep it safe. I won't give it to anyone, I'll keep it and you all to myself~" I blushed hard at this. He moved out of the way and I went up, I was so close to getting 5 bull's-eyes but Ikuto distracted me. Damn. The restaurant was closing so we went outside. I have Ikuto my phone so he could give his number and take mine. He handed back my phone and smirked, "Don't worry Amu-koi ~" he said trying to reassure. I glared at him. Kukai came running towards us, "Yo Amu-sama, Utau is going somewhere with... Um... Me.. And Rima is going with Nagi.. You think you could get home safely?" "Umm sure, oh and Kukai, you know you know you don't have to add sama.. Just call me Amu." I said kindly "k!" He said running back to Utau. "I'll walk you back" interrupted Tadase.

"Ummm sure" I said. Ikuto just stared. "Amu you should hang out with the black cat of misfortune" he add. Ikuto looked at tadase and smirked "ha. Always trying to take what's mine. Eh kiddy king?" I had to get out of this mess, "I'm leaving! Bye Neko-kun~ don't forget to message me goodnight~" I said jokingly. Tadase caught up to me and we walked back. We were silent the whole time and after we reached the dorm he turned and said

"Umm well, I'll go.. And Amu?" I turned and answered "Yeah?" "Is it okay if I get to know you better?" He asked shyly. "Okay?" I answered confused. He smiled and walked away. I went up to my room and changed my clothes. I was lying in my bed until I got a text. "Goodnight My little Strawberry~ 3" Ikuto sent. I lay smiling. Ikuto wasn't half bad. Ha. Too bad he doesn't know anything about me. I laid thinking about my new friends. Maybe I can open up to them. If they saw through my façade then they might be special. I decided I wouldn't keep the façade with my friends. I know I can trust them.

2 Weeks past~

It's been 2 weeks since I've been here and I really connected with my friends. Ikuto has been teasing me since the first day we met. I know he isn't bad and I think I like his company. Today we were all sitting in Language Arts even Nagi and Kukai waiting for our assignment. "Okay class, today I want you all to come here one by one and tell the class about your background and childhood" The teacher said. Shit. I don't want to. No body needs to know anything. As I said these words, by body felt weird. It was like I was pulsing. My throat felt dry and I needed some water. I chugged down a whole bottle but still it wouldn't go away. Blood. That's what I need. NO. I promised I would never drink blood again. I saw that Utau was going up so I calmed myself down and ignored the feeling. Utau talked about how she was adopted into the Tsukiyomi family and how she met Ikuto and Tadase. It turned out Aruto Tsukiyomi was Ikuto's actual dad and Utau was adopted with Tadase. Next to go up was Rima. Her life was a normal life for a Heiress. Kukai grew up with a lot of older siblings and had a fun busy life. Nagihiko had a ruff life, he had to dress up like a girl and dance for most of his life and after he met Rima he decided to change. Tadase's story was much like Utau's but opinion-wise was totally different. He didn't like Ikuto that much but he enjoyed Aruto and the songs he played on the violin. Finally it was my turn. I had to go before Ikuto, which pissed me off. I stood in front of the class and opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out. I didn't want to say anything to random people about my past. I looked away and ran out the door.

I ran outside all the way to the tree. I grasped the tree trunk; my body was pulsing again, which was not good. Blood, I needed blood. No. I swore I would never drink blood after _**that**_ day. I turned around to see Ikuto standing behind me. "Don't come any closer!" I yelled backing up while Ikuto came closer. "Why? _Amu? _Are you thirsty?" he said come closer pinning me to a tree. He dug a claw into his neck and drew some blood. Everything just disappeared. I blanked out. I grabbed Ikuto, put one hand around his neck and the other holding the back of his head. My teeth bit into the cut on his neck and I pinned him to the tree. I had been so forceful, so reckless I hadn't realized what I had done. I hadn't had blood since I was 13. I finally stopped. I told myself I had to stop. I let go of Ikuto, backed away from him with tears rushing down my face. "sorry." I sobbed. "It's fine. You can't change what you are _Amu_." Ikuto said "but-"I started " No buts" Ikuto said while putting his finger on my lips. He started to whip my tears with his fingers. I couldn't think anymore. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and started to take him to the nurse's office. "Where are we going?" Ikuto asked in a serious tome. "To the nurse's office. I don't want you to bleed to death." I answered seriously. We went there to see the nurse wasn't in. I sat Ikuto down on the bed and went to grab a first aid kit. A sat in front of him and started to clean the wound. After cleaning it I wrapped a bandage carefully around his neck. I hadn't noticed till I was finished but Ikuto was staring at my face the whole time. He wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me into his lap. He started to nibble on my ear. I blushed so hard, I felt the blush. "Ikuto! You should be resting. And stop doing perverting things when your injured" I said trying to get off him. His strong arms held me down. "You owe me." He whispered into my ear and he was right I did own him. "But please get better first. I'm worried about you" I said in a softer and gentler tone. I felt Ikuto shift. "Okay ~ fine." He said. He finally let go of me but before I got up he kissed my neck. "Ikuto! What are you d-doing Perverted-Neko?" I blushed again. He lay on the bed and stared at me. "What?" I asked nervously. "I want to know about your past" he said bluntly. I thought for a second. Did I really want to tell Ikuto about _**that?**_ ~


	4. Chapter 3

**Aria: Hey! Sorry haven't updated, been busy :p**

**Ikuto: This chapter has a lot of Amuto. **

**Amu: Yeah! Too Much!**

**Ikuto: And that's a bad thing?**

**Aria: Someone just do the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Aria doesn't own shit. Peach-pit does. **

**Aria: well that was nice. -.-**

xoxoxox

Chapter 3

I should start telling him about my parents. "Okay I'll only tell you if you tell be about yours" I said "fine but you have to go first." Ikuto said childishly. "Okay well you know I'm a Dhampir but that's not the whole story. My dad he was a _pureblood _vampire and my mother was a human." I said but before I could continue Ikuto cut in and asked "What's a pureblood?" like a child asking his mother what snow was. "Really Ikuto? Okay so, there are 3 classes of vampires Purebloods, Aristocrats and your ordinary vampire. Purebloods are vampires that came first. There blood is strongest and they rule the vampire world. Pureblood families now-a-days marry in the family which would mean a pureblood vampire would either marry there blood siblings or first cousins. Aristocrats are vampires that are born vampires, they have some mixed pureblood in them but it isn't as concentrated as the purebloods. Tadase is an Aristocrat. And finally ordinary vampires are nothing special. They don't have any family name they are just vampires." I explained. "Okay but then what does that make you" he asked. "I'm a Dhampir, a hybrid but I have strong pureblood coursing through my veins. It's harder to control for me. I mean I tarnished to the Hinamori name. Without my parents I'm stuck under the custody of my father's father. He is one of the oldest purebloods alive, I don't know what he plans for me but he suddenly has great love for me." I said sickly. Ikuto flinched at the sound of my voice. "What happened to your parents?" Ikuto asked. A tear fell down my face "My mother died giving birth to me and my father was executed by my grandfather for loving a human." I forced out those words. I had never told anyone this. Ikuto cringed. "Because I have pureblood, Vampires must treat me like a leader but since I'm also half human I am never really truthfully admired. I'm never accepted by vampires or humans." I said sadly "but your accepted by me" Ikuto said quietly. "Thanks." I whispered "What about your childhood?" He asked. I decided I would tell him. I have a feeling I could trust him. I mean he had a right to know now. _I did suck his blood._ But I would expect every detail in return. "Well I lived with my mothers parents until I was 13. Then my grandfather on my dad's side took custody." I explained. "Why?" Ikuto questioned. I gave a sad smile "They didn't want to have to deal with me anymore. When I was 13 my pureblood started to act and I almost killed my cousin Hikaru. After that day I swore I would never drink blood again. So, after that incident my grand parents gave up on trying to take care of me. I mean I was too different. Then my grandfather came and for me and ever since then I have been traveling from city to city." I said with a tear falling from my eye. Ikuto held my hand and gave me a reassuring look. "Amu, you can't change who you are. Never change who you are. And if you don't drink blood you will _die_." Ikuto said with a very serious look. _Death,_ something I never thought of. Something I didn't want to think of. I hate to admit it, but I was _afraid_ of death, afraid of hurting people or myself. "But I end up hurting people…" I whispered. "Amu, you don't have to hurt people. There other ways to get blood. Blood tablets? Or _**me**_" Ikuto said in all seriousness. "What?! I can't drink your blood!" I yelled. "Well you're going to have to, unless you're okay living on blood tablets?" Ikuto smirked. I grumbled and looked away.

Ikuto teased me even more after that. I turned and asked "what about you? What was your childhood like?" "Um well, it was pretty ordinary. My parents couldn't have any other kids so they adopted. Utau and Tadase became my family and I enjoyed my time." Ikuto said. I looked at him "It doesn't seem so normal. I can tell when you're lying. Bullshit. I just spilled my guts to you, and you have the nerve of lying to me? You're the first person I have ever said anything about my life to. What are you hiding?" I asked angrily. "Ha. Amu-koi you can see right through me. But the reason I lied is because, I didn't think its important for you to waste your time on." He admitted "My ass." I said with a very pissed tone of voice. "I'm sorry. My life isn't that important and it isn't something I want to admit but if it's you, I guess its okay. So for starters, my parents aren't just normal cat-demons, they are part of a royal branch and just before the kingdom was put into crisis, my father disappeared. We were stuck to fend for ourselves and stuck fending for the kingdom. I ran away from my duties and gave them to my cousin Yoru. We were just a branch family I didn't even get why we were ruling. I couldn't take that my mother remarried a sick money-crazed monster like _him._ He sent all of us to this school and tired to get rid of us." Ikuto said hurtfully. I looked at him, thinking about what to say, when I hear the nurse come in. "Oh Hinamori-sama! Is something wrong?" The nurse asked "nothing! I just felt a little dizzy and Amu-San brought me here" Ikuto said quickly. "Oh well Ikuto you need to rest, Amu-sama it would be best if you go to class now" the nurse said. "I was going anyway. No need to boss me around women" I said with the Cool'n'Spicy facade.

I walked out and instead of going to class went to the dorms. I sat on my couch flipping through channels when my phone buzzed. 'Hey strawberry! I miss you already ~'. It was another message from Ikuto. I replied with 'Get to sleep Neko-kun. .''. After a little while I felt another buzz 'fine but know that I'm dreaming about you ~ oh and Amu-chan open your balcony door tomorrow night.' Ikuto wanted me to open my balcony tomorrow? Wait I just remembered today was Friday. Saturday and Sunday we had no class. I replied with an 'okay?' Rima and Utau came home after a while with my stuff. They were worried about me. I told them, I didn't do well with presentations. Rima and Utau were packing and I wondered why? "Why are you guys packing?" I asked both of them. "Didn't you hear? Tomorrow we get to go home for 2 days. Of course if you don't want to, you didn't have to. Ikuto, Tadase and Yaya never go. Aren't you going?" Utau asked "Um no. I'm staying." That was all I said no one needed to know that I didn't want to go. "She is probably going to be here with Ikuto, ~ or Tadase. Come on we have seen they way they look at you. And the way you look at them ~" Utau stated slyly. "N-no! I-I-I-I- Ikuto's a perverted Neko!" I said with a deep blush on my face. Damn. My voice shook. "And what about Tadase?" Rima asked with an even sly voice then Utau. "H-he is just a-a fr-friend." I said with a calmer voice. But still a light blush on my face. "So which one is more to your liking?" Utau said "Um... I don't know... Ikuto and Tadase are two very different types of people." I said after thinking about what I should say. "Whatever you say" Rima side commented. "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

I was about to go to my room when I remember! "U-ta-u -chan~ what's going on between you and Kukai-kun?" I asked slyly. "N-nothing… W-why?" She answered with a deep blush on her face. "Sure nothing?" I asked again "y-ya… Okay fine, I give up. Kukai kissed me… But I don't know if we are official. Kukai can be so crazy sometimes." Utau admitted. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it! They way you two look at each other! Hahaha!" I danced. "Big whop. At least we aren't making out in every janitors closet like Rima." Utau resorted. "W-what -ar-are you -ta-talking about… Shut up." Rima says stepping on Utau's foot. "Okay that's enough. We were only teasing. You and Nagihiko are the crazy in love couple, and Utau and Kukai are the couple that everyone wants together." I admitted. Both of them blushed. "And Amu and Tsukiyomi-kun are the couple that are meant for each other." Rima said and Utau nodded. I blushed deep red. "Wha-what? We aren't even- d-dating?" I tried to think about it... I mentally slapped myself. No Amu. No falling in love with strange Perverted Neko demons. "Sure Amu. We have seen they way you look at each other!" Utau said I turned red, and then decided it was bed time. "I'm going to bed! Night!" I said while still red. I laid in bed thinking about Ikuto and me. I do I like him? Of course I like him, who doesn't. But do I love him? I don't know.

Ikuto P.O.V

I laid in bed thinking about my little strawberry. Man, I love her. I could just tell her, but I lose my courage and just tease her. I'm so lame. But tomorrow, I'd be spending the night at her place, so I'll try to make this right. It's so hard not kissing her full on the lips. Damn. I wanted her. Considering she told me about her past and I did too, I think we are pretty close now. I know I can trust her. So tomorrow I will do what I haven't done in a long time. While thinking my thoughts Kukai and Nagihiko barged into my room. "What do you want?" I asked. Nagi just smirked. "So... You and Amu huh?" Kukai said "were not dating.. Yet." I said with a light blush on my face. "Yet? Hmmm! We knew it! You like her!" Kukai yelled. "More like love" Nagi added. I just blushed. Ew I was blushing. Damn it Amu. You make me so weak. "I warn you, Tadase has eyes on her. And you know how Tadase gets when he wants something. But I don't think Tadase likes the real Amu. He likes the Cool'n'Spicy Amu. And I think he wants something from her" Nagi admitted. "Well, Amu is mine." I said, without thinking. "Just be careful. Tadase told me he is spending the day with her tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone" Nagi said with a serious face, Kukai agreed. "Whatever" I said. What do they know? I don't get that jealous. Tadase could try all day, but I would be making Amu's night. Nagi and Kukai left, but after a little while Kukai came back "Ikuto, umm... Well... While me and Utau were having a ramen eating contest...and I kissed her... I don't know what to do..." Kukai said with a deep blush on his face. I laughed "do whatever you want. Just don't be like Nagi and that shorty" I said. "I HEARD THAT!" Nagi yelled. "Thanks." Kukai said. Finally I was alone. My little strawberry was going to have one hell of a day. ~

Next day~

I woke up all groggy to see Kukai and Nagi waiting for me, "You're finally awake. Okay so, we're leaving, going to be back Monday. And I warn you Ikuto. Please. Don't do anything stupid." Nagihiko warned. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I answered "Well bye~" Kukai chimed. They left. What to do for a whole day? Hmm... Stalk Amu and Tadase's date? Seems fun. Plus I got to see this.

Amu P.O.V

Tadase sent a text to me late last night saying he wanted to hang out tomorrow. He wanted to go on a date. Man I was excited. I didn't tell Utau or Rima. They will find out when they come back. I started to pick out my outfit. I wore a red and black plaid top and a black skirt with black and red long socks that stopped mid thigh. I pulled on some black boots and but on a few bracelets and a plaid necklace. Today tied my hair into 2 like Utau. I gave one good look in the mirror. "Perfect" I thought out loud. I took one blood tablet just before leaving. Tadase told me to meet him at the park. Our campus has a lot of things and space. The only down side is that there are huge, grey wall covering the outside of the campus. I walked to the gates of the park just like Tadase told me to. Behind me I thought I heard something move in the bushes must be my imagination.

Tadase came holding 2 coffees, "Hello Amu-san" he said handing me the coffee. "Thanks, and umm you know you can call me Amu" I said with a light blush on my face. "Okay… You can call me Tadase too." He said blushing even harder then me. God, the prince looked good today. I sipped the coffee and asked Tadase "So what's the plan for today?" "I was hoping we could go to karaoke then maybe we could go to the stores around the corner and then we could come back here?" Tadase explained. Damn it Tadase, I hate karaoke. But if this cute boy likes it then maybe I will "sure, that sounds good."

Ikuto P.O.V

I stalked them in the park. Man I was creepy. Gosh, Amu looks so cute. Tadase is an idiot. He decides everything not even asking her an opinion on it. You could easily tell Amu doesn't like public attention karaoke would be a major down. It would be like shooting yourself in the head. Way to make Amu happy. Man, he blushes too much. He is blushing harder then Amu. WHAT A GIRL! I was dying of laughter. Kiddy kings attempts at a date with perfect girl Amu Hinamori.

Amu P.O.V

We walked into the karaoke bar and sat at a table. Some Fairy was singing a song for her boyfriend so cliché. I hated karaoke. Tadase ordered us lunch. He ordered two burgers and fries. We finished eating hearing monsters singing there hearts out. Tadase suddenly gets up and says "This one he blushed so hard after it was kind of funny. Tadase got on stage and started singing a song. It was Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. It was so not my sort of music. He just finished singing. I plaster a fake smile and told him he did great. Suddenly the DJ announced I was next thanks to Tadase. What the fuck was I suppose to sing? I looked through the list and decided on Hot'n'Cold by Katy Perry. I stuttered at first but I got the hang of it. I finished my song and came down. Tadase looked at me in awe and said "Wow. You were really good Amu-chan." I smiled and said "Thanks". We walked out of the place and went to the store. Tadase was looking at some hats. I saw this necklace it was a lock and it came with a key charm, they were both shaped like flowers and the flowers were made of blue diamonds. I looked at it for a while but Tadase came over and said "that's the Humpty lock and Dumpty key, well it's an imitation, and the real one belongs to your family doesn't it?" "Really? I've never seen it before" I answered "it's rumored to have enough power to kill a pureblood with one attack. But you have to know, how to use it" Tadase explained. We started walking to the park, "you seem to know much about it" I asked "oh haha, well you see I'm part of the Hotori family and our family is very close with the Hinamori family." Tadase admitted. "Oh, didn't know that either." I said cluelessly. Wow there was a lot I didn't know about. Me and Tadase sat on a park eating ice cream. After finishing the ice cream Tadase turned to me and held my hand and looked like he was about to say something "Amu-chan I- I- I-I'm sorry, I'll be right back" Tadase says running off. I sighed. Suddenly Yaya came crying over here. "Yaya what's wrong?' I asked concerned. "Yaya doesn't want to stay alone." Yaya said. "You can stay with me?"

"Really? Can I?" Yaya asked. "Of course" I answered. Tadase came back. "Oh Yaya! What a pleasant surprise" he said. "HAI! What are you doing here?" Yaya asks. "Ummm... We were hanging out" Tadase answered. "Well, Amu-chan, Yaya-chan I'll see you guys later." Tadase said "bye!" Me and Yaya yelled in Unison. Tadase left while me and Yaya sat on the park bench talking. "Amu-chan, do you like Tsukiyomi-kun or Tadase-kun?" Yaya asked. "Umm... I don't know? Why?" I asked back. "Because Yaya kind of likes Tadase-kun! That means Yaya and Amu-chi are rivals!" Yaya declared. "Yaya.. I don't know.. I'm just really confused.. Give me sometime." I answered. "Of course!" Yaya said. It started getting dark and I was tired. Me and Yaya started to head over to the dorms. We stopped at Yaya's dorm so she could grab some clothes. We started to go back to the room. I went to the kitchen and had another blood tablet. It didn't really make the hunger go away but I'd be eating some food too. Me and Yaya enjoyed some rice balls for dinner. "I'm going to go change my Pjs." I told Yaya. "Okay! I will too!" Yaya exclaimed. I changed into black shorts and a black tank top with a skull on it. Me and Yaya talked on and on. Then I baled on Yaya. I told her I was really tired. But really it was only 10. Ikuto told me to open my balcony doors so I did.

I waited and waited but I felt kinda sleepy. I feel a sleep. Suddenly I felt something shift beside me. I look to see Ikuto laying beside me. I just pushed him off. "Hey! I was sleeping" Ikuto said angrily. "This is why you wanted me to open my balcony door!?" I fought back. "No. But you were asleep and it's so cold out. So I put myself beside something warm" Ikuto said he sounded like a cat. "Well what do you want?" I asked angrily. "Awh, Amu-koi no need to be so cruel" Ikuto said getting back on the bed. "Answer the question." I said with venom. "Okay okay, I was lonely. And my father sent his violin. I want you to be the first to hear me play." He said with a serious tone. I was speechless. "Oh-okay." I answered with a blush. He pulled out his violin box from the bed side. He got up and started playing the most beautiful song. It sounded almost like a lullaby. It was beautiful. I fell under a trance. Ikuto's song was beautiful and so was he. He played it flawlessly. I enjoyed watching him. After a little while he finished. I stared at him speechlessly. "Wow. That was... It was... Beautiful." I said still speechless. Ikuto put his violin away and came to me. We sat on my bed, talking about random stuff, our likes and dislikes. I learned alot. Ikuto loves chocolate and the rain, but he hates the cold. We talked until Yaya started calling me. I ran to the door before she could come in. "Yes?" I asked. "Tadase-kun is here" Yaya said while rubbing her eyes. I walked to the front door. "Tadase?" I questioned. What's he doing here? "Umm.. Amu can we talk alone." He asked "Can we go to your room?" He added. "Sure~.. Wait! Let me clean it up." I said running to my room. I grabbed Ikuto and his violin and stuff him in my closet. "Don't think about coming out or making a sound!" I said.

I invited Tadase in. "Amu... I just wanted to say... I-I - I like you. I want to get to know you even more and at first I fell for your outer chara but now, I realized I liked you. Because your you. Can I love you, the way I am?" Tadase blurted with a deep blush. "Ummm ummm... Tadase, if course you can.. But I don't know how I feel yet-" he cut me off. "Amu, I'm not here to for that. I just wanted to tell you." He said. He grabbed my hand and held it. After a while he says "I better go, it's late." He got up and left. Yaya let him out. Yaya came to my room and asked "what was that about?" I remembered Ikuto was in my closest and told Yaya I would tell her tomorrow. After Yaya left I pulled Ikuto out. "He confessed eh?" He said lying on my bed. "T-that's none of you business." I stuttered. I sat on the bed, thinking about what just happened. I suddenly felt a weight on my thigh. Ikuto laid on my leg, and stared up at me. "Is there someone you like?" I asked curious. "Ya. You." He said. I blushed deep red but figured it was Ikuto's teasing again. I lifted his head and dropped it on the bed. "Hey. I was sleeping." He yelled. I heard footsteps and Yaya calling my name. I quickly grabbed Ikuto and put the covers over. I stayed close to him to make sure we looked like one person. "Oh I guess you're asleep" she said and left. Me and Ikuto popped our heads out, but instead of letting me get up Ikuto hugged me. "W-what are you doing?" I asked with red coloring my face. "Can I stay over?" He asked. "I'm not letting liars stay in my room" I said. He held on tighter and looked at me with a serious look. His eyes almost looked like the night sky it self. "I. Wasn't. Lying." He said with a serious face. I just turned around and tried to fall asleep. Ikuto pulled me closer. He held me by my waist and buried his face into my hair. I blushed at this. I had to calm down. Man today was one hella confusing day. I thought about today's events while drifting to sleep. ~


	5. Chapter 4

**Aria: Hey sorry for not updating. I was having a writers block... a small one so if this chapter sucks tell me :'( **

**Amu: This chapter makes me sound pretty cool.**

**Ikuto: Its such a serious chapter.. not enough Amuto!**

**Amu: did you not read the end.. -.-**

**Utau: Aria doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 4.

I woke up to see Ikuto cuddled up against my back. I turn around and push him off my bed. Trump. "Ow. Amu as cold as ever." He saids waking up. "You have to leave now! Yaya could come in any moment!" I said. He sighed, "fine. But Amu?" "Ya?" I answered. "Don't miss me." He said grabbing me for one last hug. After that, he jumped from the balcony. I brushed, got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab some blood tablets. I ate 2. One is never enough. I saw a note on the counter. It was from Yaya. 'Amu-chan, Yaya went home because Yaya has something to do. Yaya is gonna stay at another friends house! Yaya will see you later' the note read. Okay. That leaves me alone. Maybe Ikuto should have stayed... No. I have to try and be alone. I grabbed a piece of toast and watched movies all day.

I got a phone call. It was from my Grandfather. I gasped and dropped the phone on the ground. I quickly picked it up, and answered "hello?" "Hello? Amu?" Grandfather's voice was fierce and sharp. "Yes grandfather" I answered obediently. "I want you to come here for spring break. Bring your friends. Whoever you want. We are having a party, and you can invite your friends and their families, it will be mostly vampires but others will be there." He said like he needed me to invite people. "Okay I will" I answered. "Good. Now I have work to attend to. Good bye" he said and hung up. Ha. Just like him. Calls for what he needs. Just for what he needs.

I got up and decided around evening I wanted to go outside. I wore black shorts with fish netted leggings and a red tank top. I pulled on my black converse and headed out the door. I walked to the park and saw most of it was empty. I sat alone on a park bench; I realized I was all alone. Being alone reminded me of scary things I went through as a child. Tears rushed down my face. Alone. What it really meant. I hate being alone. Fragments of the past came rushing back to me. I felt cold, it was dark and I was _alone. _ I continued to cry silently. But while another tear fell, a finger caught it. "What are doing here alone crying?" The voice asked. It was familiar. "Alone.. I hate being alone." I answered not caring to look up at who it was. The boy picked me up bridal style and carried me somewhere. "Don't cry. Your 100x cuter when you smile" The voice said. I looked up to see my midnight haired Neko. I whipped my tears and asked "where are we going?" "Somewhere you can smile" he answered with a kind smile. I let him carry me to where ever he wanted to go. We finally stopped at the fountain. It was pitch black. He sat down at a park bench and waited. I sat in his lap leaning against his chest. I finally realized what I was doing. I jumped right out of his lap and onto the other side of the bench. I blushed hard. "Awh. Amu-koi what happened? I thought we were having a moment?" He said slyly. "N-no. Anyway, what are we waiting for?" I asked anxiously. He chuckled, "wait for it," he said checking his clock. I was tired. I felt cold again and started to shiver. "You're not alone, I'm right here." He whispered while putting his black jacket around me. I gave in. I laid on his thigh and waited. He stroked my hair and then checked his clock again. "Okay in 3,2,1" he counted down. As soon as he finished saying one, the fountain lit up with candles everywhere. The light reflected off the water and all together it was a beautiful picture. I got up to walk around it when Ikuto grabbed my hand. We walked hand and hand around the fountain. I touched the water, admired then candles and have a great time with Ikuto. I turned to him and smiled the brightest smile I had ever done. Ikuto stared at me. And suddenly came closer. He inched closer and closer, until our lips were only a millimeter apart, they barely brushed together. I stared at him while he stared at me until; Tadase came out of nowhere and pushed Ikuto to the ground. He started yelling "You thieving cat". I was speechless.

They had to stop fighting. It was horrible. Tadase used his speed but Ikuto used his reflexes as an advantage. I cut through. "That's enough." I protected Ikuto because clearly he was at a disadvantage. Tadase got pissed off and started yelling "I'll let you off this-" but before he could finish his sentence Ikuto left. Tadase looked at me. "Amu, he is a horrible guy. He is using you. Don't fall for the wrong guy." Tadase said. "Whatever," I said walking home. Tadase followed. "Let me walk you home" he said. "No." I answered he walked me till my dorm. "Well I'll see you later." He said. I just closed the door. I kept thinking about tonight. Was Ikuto really going to kiss me? I don't know? I changed and laid down. Everything is so confusing. I had a date with Tadase, then Ikuto came in the night, and now I spent another night with him. He is obviously just teasing me. But I can't get off the fact number 1, the way he looked at me when he said he liked me and number 2, the fact that he almost kissed me.

Ikuto p.o.v

I ran from Tadase and hid on the roof top of the boys' dorm rooms. I laid down thinking about what I had done. Amu was so weak from that moment, I couldn't just leave her so, I decided I wanted to make her smile. And I didn't expect that from her. When she smiled the world just stopped, everything didn't matter anymore. It was just her. Her. I couldn't help myself anymore. I automatically leaned in. She was too irresistible. Damn these animal instincts. I'm so hopeless. And now I got Tadase after me. Great. Damn it Amu. You make my life so difficult. Her 2 days have been so hectic. Wow. I realized I found out so much about her. The way she loves strawberries and chocolate but she hates public attention. She was so cute. No more being alone. Now everyone was coming back and it was backing to teasing for me. I wish she knew how I really felt without thinking it's an act. *sigh* it would take time but I'll do it.

Amu p.o.v

I woke up and got dressed for class. I pulled on my uniform but today I let my hair out and tied 2 X clips on the sides. I grabbed my bag and went to the kitchen to see Utau and Rima eating breakfast. "UTAU, RIMA?" I literally screamed. They both looked confused. I started telling them about the days events while eating a blood tablet. They both we ecstatic. I told them not to tell anyone. But they both told Kukai and Nagi about what happened. Great. So basically everyone new about the Ikuto-Tadase thing except Yaya. We started to see Yaya and this boy. He had green hair and wore glasses, he kinda reminded me of Harry Potter. Yaya came to us at the tree with him. "Hey guys! This is Yaya's friend! His name is Kairi." Yaya squealed. "Hello." He said boringly. There was only a few of us. Just Kukai, Utau, Rima and Nagi. Those two joined just chilling. We all had little conversations mostly about the last two days. Mostly about my side. Yaya and Kairi seem to be in there own world. Everyone teased me about Ikuto and Tadase. That's when Tadase dropped in. He was acting normal but we all decided not to talk about that.

We started talked about there trips but that's when Ikuto dropped in.. Tadase glared at him but that was it. Then I remembered what my grandfather said. "Hey guys" I said getting everyone's attention. "My grandfather wants you guys to come to this party... With a lot of important people and I would appreciate if you guys could come... You too Kairi." I said looking down. "Sure!" Utau and Yaya squealed. Rima nodded and Nagi said "if Rima's going then I'm going." Kukai looked at me and said "sure!" Like Utau and Yaya. Tadase said he was already invited so he would obviously be going. Kairi agreed too because of Yaya. I turned to Ikuto with a blush. "Can you come?" I said looking down. Almost embarrassed. Ikuto looked at me like what the hell was going on. But he nodded after.

After Utau babbled on about useless shit, we walked back to class but half away through I got called down to the office. I walked down to the office to see my grandfather and my cousins Lulu and Ami. "Can we talk alone?" Grandfather asked the principal. "Of course Hinamori-sama." He answered leaving the room. "Is something wrong?" I asked in a cool tone. Lulu laughed while Ami stared sadly. "No. I need you to make sure there will not be any disturbances from any of those people at this party or else. Remember the jobs I had you do?." he reminded me. "Well I need you to do some more jobs. You have permission after school to go to your "part-time job". Furthermore the party has been moved to this winter. In exactly 2 weeks the party will held. I will send you invitations for your classmates. Now I must be going. Ami and Lulu will give you the details." He said while leaving. Lulu laughed, "Doing petty jobs like bounty hunting beasts, is probably the only thing your good for" said Lulu passing me files. "shut up. I don't need to here shit coming from your mouth." I said bravely. Lulu turned around slapped me and grabbed me by my hair and pinned me to the wall. "Since when did you get this brave? I remember when you use to act up like this. Don't think I won't put you down there again." She said. As soon she left i started breathing again. "I'm swoy..." Ami the 12 year old said. I picked up the file in tears. Why me? Why is it always me? I whipped my tears and left. I walked into class and sat down. I kept thinking about my "part time job". I could never tell anyone about this. Not even Ikuto. I could never tell him about this job, he would worry too much.

I walked back into class trying to hide my cheek. All of my friends stared at me as I helplessly stare out the window. Ikuto gave me a worried look. Class finished and I walked out. I ran outside, but everyone caught up. Utau grabbed my shoulder while Rima jumped at me. "Amu? Why are you running from us? And why did you go to the principal's office?" Kukai asked. I looked at everyone and smiled "my grandfather came to inform me that the party is in 2 weeks and that I got a part time job" I said. "Why were you running away?' Nagi asked. "i have to pee~" I said with a light hearted attitude. **"Bullshit" **Ikuto said. I looked at him with anger. I turned around and ran at full speed home. I went to my room and locked myself in. I went through my closest and made a bag for stuff I would need to kill these beasts. I packed my phone and my weapon. This weapon doesn't harm humans; it could only harm supernatural creatures. It was my every changing weapon. It could change from weapon to weapon. It always looked like a small staff. I packed it and the file. Yup, you guessed It. I was a bounty hunter. I changed into black shorts and a black tang top. I pulled a black leather jacket and put on my black boots. I pulled the bag to my side and walked out. I slipped past everyone and left with no trouble. After a day's work, I came home and flopped on my bed. I'd be skipping school tomorrow to do extra jobs and maybe chill after. I wore the usual outfit, grabbed my stuff and walk out to see everybody chilling almost waiting for me. As soon as I came out I felt a tingle in my throat. I went to the kitchen and saw that I ran out of blood tablets. What? I swear I had some? Tadase. Damn it. He took it.

I turned and was about to go outside when Rima, Nagi and Kairi cast a binding spell on me. I sat there in a cube which was completely Amu proof. "Where are you going?" Nagi asked "No the real question is where the hell you going dressed like that?" Utau exclaimed. I sighed. "I'm going to work. I'm dressed like this because of my part-time job." I answered pissed. "What exactly is your part time job?" Ikuto asked. Fuck. My throat burned. I held my throat and fell to the ground. "My... Job is... I work at... A bar.." I answered in between coughs. "Amu what's wrong?" Rima asked. I looked up and Rima and laugh. "Fooled ya" I said masking the fact that I was thirsty. Ikuto looked at me. Everybody else seemed to buy it so they let me out. They finally let me go for my job. I left the campus with special permission to do my job. Today I had to hunt down a bat-demon. He was on a crazy for blood. I saw the face. It was a sketchy looking guy with ears and wings. I walked to a cafe and enjoyed some breakfast. I would have to travel a little. But I felt uneasy. I was thirsty and on top of that, I felt uneasy about killing in general. I almost had not killing jobs. But when I did I always felt uneasy. I felt horrible for having to do that. I grabbed a ticket and sat inside the train. The train took me down town and that's when I started to look around. This guy was apparently spotted at a haunted mansion. I would have to go at night. It was already 8:00. It was dark but not dark enough. I needed to wait longer so I decided to eat something. I wanted to drink blood. But I knew I couldn't. I ate a sandwich and drank some pop. It was finally 10:00pm. I walked into the haunted building and started my search.

Ikuto p.o.v

I decided to follow Amu to her "job". I knew she was hiding something. Plus she was thirsty. I followed her to a train station and wonder where she was going. She started eating food. Hmm but she also started to stare at necks. Oh god. After she finished her food she walked into a really creepy mansion. I waited for her to come out, but instead of coming out she jumped out the window on the third floor. She was holding a sword in her hand and running out of the side. A guy ran after her like she was prey. Then it hit me. She was prey. He was a vampire. I should help. He drove her into a corner and came closer to her but then her weapon changed. It went from sword to a dagger. She looked like she was afraid. She had tears in her eyes while she fought him. But while I almost jumped to help her she ended it. She stabbed his heart. He fell to the ground and turned to dust. Amu fell to the ground like her knees were weak. Tears streamed down her face. Her weapon changed into a small staff. She looked helpless. She sat there with tears coming down endlessly and her arms around her neck. She was thirsty. I watched her debating if I should go or not. I was angry she didn't tell me. She suddenly got up and whipped her tears. She put her weapon into her bag and called someone. I heard her part of the conversation. 'Hello? I did the job. Now we have a deal.' After a long pause from the phone she spoke. 'Fine. Till the party.' She answered and hung up. She started to walk out of the ally and that's when I dropped by.

Amu p.o.v

Thoughts about what my grandfather did to me horrified me. I couldn't have that. He forced me to go to meetings, let people feed on me and he forced me to do whatever he wanted. I hated it. I picked myself up and started walking until there I saw Ikuto. "This is your part time job?" He asked I panicked. I was damn thirsty too. "Back away. Now." I said cautiously. "No." He answered. I turned around and tried to run but he grabbed my hand. He handed me a bottle filled with red. "Drink." He said. I grabbed it and drank it down all the way. I was so not thirsty anymore. "Now tell me. What was that?" He asked. "That's my job. I'm a bounty hunter. I don't normally kill but I have killed before. My weapon changed based on the moment and what's happening. I do my job because I have to. Not because I want to but because I have to. It's not my choice." I explained. Ikuto looked at me. "Why would u keep this from us?" "Because. I didn't need you or anyone getting hurt." I answered. "Why do you have to do it?" He asked emphasizing you. "because if i don't then my grandfather will punish me." I explained. "what punishment?" He asked me. "i don't know but i have to do it because my father had alot of dept to owe grandfather." I said in a defensive tone. Ikuto looked to the ground. "You can't do this Alone. I'm coming with you from now on." He said with a stern look on his face. "Why?" I asked. "Because I care about you." He said. I blushed put up my cool tone and said "whatever". He smirked. I started to walk out when Ikuto picked me up and jumped from building to building. I was about to scream. But I felt safe now that Ikuto was here. I kept silent until i wondered how Ikuto got blood into a bottle. "Ikuto where did you get the blood from?" I asked as we jump from building to building. "The blood donation" he answered not even looking down. He was angry. "Why are you so mad?" I asked. "I just remembered that you don't trust me enough to tell me this" he said coldly while stopping on a building. "I do trust you." I said. He looked at me. "then why did you tell me about this?" he said. "because I didn't want you to get hurt." I answered. He sighed. "fine but your going to get punished for lying to _me_" he said smiling. ~


	6. Chapter 5

**Aria: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been reading some books :p Anyway, Amuto! And Some Kutau! I kinda felt obsessed with Kukai so... KUTAU! **

**Ikuto: Better be more Amuto. **

**Amu: No no, Kutau sounds better. **

**Aria: Well! Anyway, Nagihiko? Do you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Nagi: Sure! Aria-chan doesn't own any part of Shugo Chara.**

Amu pov  
I stared at Ikuto. What was his punishment going to be?  
"Hmmm you have to spend a whole 24 hours with me. You are not allowed to leave my sight and you have to listen to everything I say" Ikuto said with a huge smirk on his face. "Wh-what? I-I-I- c-can't... N-no way!" Amu said with a huge very huge blush on her face. "You. Have. Too. But not now. Hmmm how about Saturday? Ya. Saturday." He answered while picking me up. I blushed, "fine... But don't think about doing anything weird." I said. This time instead of holding me bridal style, Ikuto held me up vertically holding my waist while my head rested on his shoulder. I kept looking back well I was kinda forced to look back. I still felt a huge blush on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.  
Ikuto pov  
She wrapped her arms around my neck. Shit. I was blushing. I just wanted to turn her around and kiss her. I couldn't. I had to wait. Tadase already interrupted one chance. And so did Utau. What great siblings I have. Anyway, I already know what I'm doing to do Saturday. Haha. This was going to be fun.

Amu p.o.v  
I held onto Ikuto tightly, I had a fear of heights. We came to the school campus gates and walked right in. Ikuto still held on to me but I let go. Ikuto pulled me over his shoulder like I was a bad of rice. "Hey! It's not that comfy up here" I yelled at him. He just smirked and took me to my room where everybody was. "AMU!" Utau and Rima (much to my surprise) screamed. Ikuto put me down and they both latched onto me. Finally they let go. It was Thursday and tomorrow was an physical exam day. It was an exam where we were tested on our strengths and weaknesses. It would be all day tomorrow so Utau thought to invite everyone for a sleepover. I went to my room to change. I changed into a pair of red shorts with white and red stripped long socks and a white t-shirt. I stepped out to see Kukai making something in the kitchen and I was kinds hungry. So I went over to him and saw pizza. "You wanna share some of that?" I asked with a playful smile. "Sure!" He said like a little puppy.

Kukai seemed down. I couldn't put my finger on it but Kukai had something on his mind. "Kukai you okay?" I asked while putting a slice of pizza on my plate. "I don't know... I kissed Utau but we never talked about our relationship.. And I don't know how to! Whenever I'm alone with her I get so nervous like! I'm going to say something wrong." He admits. "You need to take charge Kukai! If not someone else is gonna steal Utau's heart. Here why don't i help you?" I said with a wink. "How?" He asked. "You'll see" I said with another wink. I could feel Ikuto, Tadase and Utau's eyes on me and Kukai. I giggled. Jealousy is a big thing with supernaturals. I walked back to the tv room where everyone was glued to the tv except for Ikuto, Tadase and Utau. I went and sat beside Rima and Nagi. I pretended to look at my phone like I got a text. "Oh shit guys?" I said using my awesome acting skills that only Ikuto could see through. "What's wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. God I hate him but he is so cute! "My cousin said that we need partners for the party." I said. Everyone seemed fine except Utau, Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto. Kukai and Utau stared at each other while Ikuto and Tadase stared at me. Kairi and Yaya were just in there own world. Woah. Girl gets over Tadase fast! While no one was looking I smiled at Kukai. All he needed was a little push. Someone needed to get interested in Utau fast. Who? Ikuto? No. No way. What am I saying? Still. No. What's wrong with me? Tadase? Maybe? Wait it would be weird. Maybe we don't need someone. Maybe Kukai would take charge. No. Not unless they were alone. Kukai needs to talk to Utau. He doesn't seem shy. Utau seems shy. Hmmmm I know! This is gonna hurt. Oh well it's for Utau and Kukai! "Hey, Utau, if you need a partner I have someone for you?" I said. Utau looked at me with wide eyes. She knows I know that she likes Kukai. Kukai looks at me like a deer in headlights. "Ummm I don't know? I was thinking of going with someone I know better" she says. I smirk. "Oh. Who did you have in mind?" I ask slyly. "Umm well I don't know, if he doesn't want to go with me then ill probably take your offer" she explained. I looked at Kukai and winked. Until Kukai looked at me and said "Amu, who are you going with?" Crap. Crap. Crap.

"She's going with me." Ikuto says out of the blue. I look back at Ikuto with a WTF look. "Actually I wanted to go with Amu-chan" Tadase cuts in he shocked silence. "Umm I think I'll decide who I go with" I said with a pissed look. Rima randomly went out and said "I think you should go with Ikuto-kun. Tadase-kun can go with Saaya." Rima sounded really cold when she said Saaya. Tadase looked pissed. I wondered why? And who was Saaya? I just shrugged. "Don't worry Amu. you can trust me." He said. Rima just glared at him. The room just got awkward. Until, I got a phone call. I got up to take the call in another room. "Hello?" "Hello." I heard a strange voice. "Who is this?" I asked worried. "Your biggest nightmare." Said the voice snickering. "Why did you call?" I asked. "I called to warn you, I'm going to be at the party. Watch out for me." He said hanging up. I wasn't that worried. He sounded familiar but I just couldn't remember. I came back to the room to see everyone glued to the tv watching some drama. "Hey, we should get some sleep, tomorrow is our physical exam." I said. "Fine!" Utau whinnied. We turned out the lights and we all fell asleep in the tv room.

Third person p.o.v

It was already 12am. But Kukai was not asleep. He got up to check that everyone was asleep. He went up to Utau's side and started waking her up. Utau got up and looked like she could kill. "What?!" She whispered angrily. "Let's have a Raman battle?" Kukai asked. "Now?! Fine! Your on!" Utau said with her competitive voice. Utau got up changed into some decent clothes and they both left. They got to the Raman shop and had there battle Kukai was the winner. As they walked back Kukai taunted Utau. "Oh shut up! Your such a kid" she said. "What did you call me?" Kukai stopped walking. "Kid, kid,ki-" just before Utau could finish her final kid Kukai kissed her. Kukai pulled back, "you can't call me kid anymore. That was your punishment." He said with a smirk. "Wha-hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Utau said while Kukai was walking away. Kukai turned around, walked up to Utau , there faces only inches apart. "Your. Mine." He said grinning playfully. Utau couldn't hide her blush any longer. ~

Meanwhile back at the dorm

.Ikuto didn't sleep, instead he watched amu sleep. But Amu moves a lot so as she was moving Ikuto's tail tickled her nose. Amu grabbed Ikuto's tail so hard Ikuto wanted to scream. 'Oh Amu, you're so gonna pay.' He thought.

Next day~

Amu. P.o.v

I got up and went to my room to get dressed. We had to wear our gym uniform. I put my uniform on and came out to eat breakfast. We all went outside to the field. The school set up a whole track and everything. I put up my Cool'n'Spicy facade and did my tests.

Third person.

"Okay, students! Please make your way to your stations! We will be starting our physical exams!" The teacher said through the microphone. It was Amu's turn on the race track. Amu walked to the starting track. "You think your so cool? Ha. But you can't beat me in a race" said the girl beside Amu.  
"Oh god! School hottie Saaya-San challenged Cool'n'Spicy Amu Hinamori-sama!" Whispered all the spectators. "Che. Whatever. Girl." Amu said pushing a few strands of hair back. "We will see" Saaya stated. The race was about to start. You would be graded on how fast you could get to the finish line. "Get ready. Get set. GO!" The teacher called. Saaya was in the front until Amu remember what her grandfather was gonna do if she ever lost to anyone. She could never tarnish the family name. Amu used all the power vested in her to run faster. She needed to be fast then a full fledged vampire. Amu raced right in front of Saaya and beat her. Amu finished at 40 seconds! Saaya looked like she was going to burst. "Ha. Didn't think you could do that. Ya bitch. You know being a dhampir and all." She said with venom. "Ya a dhampir who out ran you vampire ass and all" Amu mimicked. Saaya got so mad she left. Amu laughed coldly. Everyone watched doing there normal whispers. Ikuto had been doing very awesome as well. The day went by and the group did awesome they were known for their skills.

Amu. P.o.v

I was going for a drink of water when Saaya came to the fountain up to me. "what do you want" i said coldly. "What connection do you have to Ikuto and Tadase?" she asked. "None of your business." I said while turning around to leave when she pushed me into the extra tools causing all of them to fall on me. I was trapped under them, the tools didn't injure me too much I only cut my leg. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I grabbed my bag and was about to get up until Utau and Kukai came by. "Amu! What happened?" Utau squealed. "It was that bitch. Saaya. But Utau I have to do the climb. I can't afford to quit." I cried. Utau pulled out a strand of hair and wrapped it around my leg. "this will heal it up, but after a 3 hours, you're going to suffer some weird side effect. You still up for it?" she asked. "Of course!" I yelled. She said something and my leg felt ten times better.

I started walking to the climbing wall which was on the side of the school building. "Hinamori-sama instead of climbing the wall, can u get down the wall touching the least amount of rocks?" The gym teacher told me. The Procter led me up the stairway and then left. I saw the height difference. I can't do this. No. Never. I can't get down. It's a four story building. Someone help. Just when things couldn't get any worse. It did. Someone from behind pushed me. I fell back. I started falling head first to the ground I had a look at who pushed me. It was Saaya. But before I hit the ground. I heard a voice. It's a voice I hear alot when I'm bounty hunting. 'What are you doing?" The voice echoed. "Who are you?" I asked. 'Open your eyes. Turn around. Face your fears. You are no longer a child.' The voice echoed again. I listen to the voice. I opened my eyes. Turned around and faced it head on. As I fell I felt something pulse through me. 'Pureblood' the voice whispered. I was about to hit the ground when I did a flip and landed on my feet. "Wow. Hinamori-sama. Not touching a single thing. Impressive." The teacher said. I felt different when I was falling. The voice sounded scary, yet familiar. It sounded very wild yet safe. Then I realized it was me. Pure blood. It was my vampire side. It was my vampire instinct. And when I was in danger it reacted. Oh god I gotta get this checked. I'll ask Ryuu, Lulu's butler. Great. I finished my final test. I started to walk to Ikuto, Nagi and Rima. But I felt kinda dizzy and blacked out.

Ikuto p.o.v

Amu was walking towards us kinda funny. She was swaying back and forth and her face was beat red. "Amu?" Rima asked. "Ohhhhhhhh heyyyyyy Rima! Is that Nagi? I swore I thought he was a girl." She said in slurs while punching Nagi's arm. "Amu are you drunk?" I asked. "Noooooo. It's. a. Side. Affect." She said whispering into my ear. I blushed. Damn it. Nagihiko saw me. He laughed. Kukai and Utau came by. Amu walked up to Kukai and touched his hair. "I like your hair~ it's cute~ you wanna go have some fun?" She asked. Damn it. I was getting mad. "Utau! Look what the hell you've done!" I screamed. "OH MY GOSH, AMU GET OFF KUKAI!" Utau screamed. "Ha. Jealous are we? How about Ikuto? Are you jealous yet ~" Amu asked me. Jealous was an understatement. I was about to pick up Amu but she started running. I chased her down. "Amu!" I yelled. I finally caught her. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. I put her over my shoulder and walked over to the rest of the group. "Let's go eat lunch at the tree." I said to everyone. "Ikuto~~ put me down~ so I can kiss you" she said out loud. I heard everyone laugh. I stopped walking. "You. Want to kiss me?" I asked her while walking to the tree. Kukai and Utau kept snickering. We got to the tree and I sat down and put Amu on beside me. She was tiring out. Which was good. We all sat at our tree while Nagihiko and Rima brought our lunch. "How the hell are we suppose to cure this?" I asked Utau. "I don't know? What do you do when your drunk?" Utau asked. "You put them to sleep." Kukai answered. "Then we have to get Amu to sleep?" I said. Woah. I was talking alot today. "Amu.. Go to sleep." I said bluntly. Suddenly Amu was really close beside me and she whispered in my ear something. "Why is it so hot?" She whispered emphasizing every word. A huge blush creeped up on my face. I saw Utau and Kukai dying of laughter. Then Amu kissed my cheek. An even huger blush was on my face. "Amu. Go. To. Sleep." I said. "Why? I wanna play." she said. I was tried now. My fucking god, this girl is driving me insane. I really need to kiss her. My mind was going crazy. I got up and looked at Utau. "Take care of her for the rest of the day. I can't do this." I said. After that I felt an arm grab my shirt. "Don't go." I heard Amu say. I signed. "Fine." I said, leaning against the tree again. Utau put Amu beside me. Amu leaned against my shoulder and started to fall asleep. She whispered my name and I blushed. Utau and Kukai died of laughter. Kukai laughed so hard, his head fell into Utau's lap. I saw both of them stop laughing and stare into each others eyes. I sighed again. When will me and Amu have a moment like that? Utau kissed Kukai's forehead and blushed. Kukai shut his eyes like he wanted to stay sleeping in Utau's lap. Utau blushed. Amu was now dead asleep. Kukai and Utau were having there moment while we wait for Nagi and Rima to bring lunch. Nagi and Rima bought lunch and we ate. We got the rest of the day off. Amu and me sat at the tree, Utau and Kukai were still in there moment while Nagi and Rima were arguing like always. I was bored but I couldn't leave Amu so I drifted to a light sleep. I was soon awoken by a loud screeching girl. Oops never mind, it was Tadase.

"What is this?" He pointed to me and Amu. "What does it look like?" Utau said angrily. "This is not suppose to happen!" He said fuming, he grabbed Utau and shook her. "He. Is. Playing. Her!" He said. Kukai stood up. "Let. Go. Of. Her." Kukai said angrily. Rima stepped in. "You've been lying to us, "hanging out" with the wrong crowd and now, your acting up. Go. Away. You are no longer welcome here." She said firmly. Tadase got angry. Very angry. He grabbed Rima by the hair but that's when Nagi came in and pushed him out of the way. Nagi was going in for the punch but Rima stopped him. Tadase just walked off pissed. I looked at Rima "what was that all about?" I asked her. "You don't know what I saw. You don't know who he really is. What he really does" she said. I just frowned. It was getting late. Rima used a spell to transport Amu back to her room.

Time skip~

Amu p.o.v

I woke up, ugh, it was 7:00 am. Utau ran into my room "AMU GET YOUR LAZY ASS INTO THE SHOWER! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH IKUTO TODAY!" She yelled. Ugh. Rima transferred me into the shower. Sigh. I took a shower and came out. Utau laid my outfit on my bed. I came out and put it on. It was my style but girly at the same time. I wore black fish net leggings with a black skirt and a black off the shoulder sweater with midnight blue wings in the middle. Utau came in and said "sit down! I'm going to do your hair and makeup." "Ugh, fine.." I answered. I was hungover, I needed a cup of coffee. I sat down and Utau got to work. She did my hair in the usual way but instead of an X clip she used a blue angel winged clip and for my makeup, she didn't really do much, she put a little eye liner and a little lip gloss. I looked at the clock, it was 8:58. Utau rushed me to the door and told me to whip on my shoes. I put on my low cut black boots and stood up. "Here's a bag with all the stuff you're going to need, text me when you need anything more and I'll tell you now, you'll be back tomorrow at 9:00! Bye! Have fun!" She said kicking me out the door. I was thrown into someone's arms. I felt a hard chest and 2 arms holding me. "Good morning Amu." He said. I look up to see him. Then it hit me. I was going to spend 24 hours with this blue haired neko.


	7. Chapter 6

**Aria:Heyy! I read a recent review and changed my story into paragraphs! It was helpful advice so Thanx Annon! Special Shout-Out to you! If Anyone else has any issues then please tell me, I would like to please the readers.**

**Amu: Aria-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

I stared at the blue haired neko, he looked... Hot.. No.. That was an understatement. He looked... Amazing.. No.. I was breathless. He looked and smelled very very very good. He wore a white t-shirt with a button downed navy blue shirt and black jeans. He had a pair of black converse and a black belt with a silver buckle. His hair was in a messy state but that's the way he looks good. His ears and tail weren't there but I guess Nagihiko put a spell on him.. I wonder why? Wait.. I was going on a date with him? A blush creeped up on my face. "It's not nice to stare." He said slyly. "W-who w-would stare at you? Pervert?" I said stuttering. Damn it. "I'm the pervert?" He said questioning. I blushed harder and looked away. I then realized Utau passed me a backpack instead of a bag. It was a black, white and blue plaid backpack, I noticed after Ikuto had one too, but his was pure black. "Come on, lets go." I heard him say grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked. "The Amusement park" he answered. WHAT?

We were headed towards the gate and I was panicking in my head. How will we get through? What was I doing? Why am I blushing? Why does my heart race for Ikuto? My thoughts were interrupted when I we stopped walking. "The names Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I believe me and Amu Hinamori have special permission to be off campus today." Ikuto said coolly. "Ah! Yes! Please proceed. While we walked out if the gate I looked up and Ikuto and asked "how did you get special permission?" "Ha. Easy. I called Yoru and told him to tell the principal we had important matters to attend to." He explained. I nodded. Wow. He actually called home? For me? I kinda feel important..

Me and Ikuto kept walking till we stopped at a cafe. We went inside and Ikuto ordered 2 coffees and 2 bagels. We didn't stop to eat. He handed the food and grabbed my hand so we could get to the train station on time. We sat on the train and ate. It was after office hours so the train was pretty empty. I finished eating and so did Ikuto. We sat there in silence but I broke it. "Ikuto.. Why are you taking me to an Amusement park?" I asked. "Because, I want to have some fun. And your stuck with me until tomorrow at 9" he said. "I'm sure that's not a coincidence." I said. "You'll find out." He mumbled. "What?" I asked. "You'll find out" he said kissing my hair. I blushed. "Ikuto!" I pouted.

Then I heard whispers of other people. "Hey look at that couple!" Did they mean me and Ikuto?. "Yeah! There so cute! I want a boyfriend like that!" Others whispered. I blushed. Seriously, I had to stop blushing.

My mind drifted to thoughts about my friends. Utau and Rima were probably the Bestest friends I had. So was Yaya, but I got the feeling she didn't like me much. In the end she was nice to me. Nagihiko and Kukai are probably my best friends too. They helped me out. I don't really know about Tadase.. I went on a date with him but here I am with Ikuto. And Ikuto? Ikuto.. What are we? At moments I feel like he is gonna kiss me but then he teases me. I can never figure him out. Do I love him? I don't know. It's confusing. He makes my head into jumbles.

"Amu? It's out stop." He said snapping me back to reality. I got up and walked out the door, Ikuto followed behind quietly. He seemed to be in thought too. We walked out of the train station in silence. Ikuto walked ahead of me to show the way.  
Time skip~

"We're here." Ikuto said point at the place. I was so excited! "Oh my god! It's awesome! Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand.

Ikuto P.O.V

Amu grabbed my hand pulling me towards the park. She looked so happy. She makes my day. I grabbed the tickets and stopped Amu. I paid for the tickets and then Amu started running. Amu was like a hyper kid. She ran from roller-coaster to roller-coaster. After a good 5 hours of roller-coaster riding. Amu got tired. "Ikuto? Are you hungry?" She asks me. "Yeah.." I said kinda embarrassed. She laughed. "Okay. Lets get something" she said giggling. She held my hand pulling it towards a weird stand. She bought a very huge piece of meat in bread. "What is that?" I asked her as she bit into it. "You've never had a hotdog?" She asked surprised. "No...  
Wait? It's a dog? I'm not eating-" I was cut off when Amu stuffed into my mouth. "It's not a dog. It's meat." She said. I ate it. Wow. It surprisingly tasted good. She pulled it out. "It tastes okay I guess." I said. I didn't want to admit it. She laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. I could listen to it forever.

We were now going on more mellow rides. It was getting dark. It was her choice. "Let's go there!" She said pulling me towards the tea cups. "No way. We are not going to fit." I said "it's my choice." She said sticking her tongue out. We got into a tea cup and started turning. "What's been bothering you?" She asked me. "What?" I said. "You've been looking so down. Aren't you having fun?" She asked with a worried expression. I smiled. She noticed. "I'm having fun. I like spending time with you. You make my day." I said. She blushed hard. I'm taking Utau's advice. Grab what I want with my own two hands. "I've been wanting to tell you this since the day I first saw you. I -" I was cut off when my phone rang. I picked it up. "HELLO?" I said angrily. It was Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima and Utau. "Did you say it yet?" Utau asked. "NO! I WAS ABOUT TO WHEN INTERRUPTED FOR THE FRIGGIN SECOND TIME!" I yelled. "Okay, dude sorry." Kukai answered. I hung up. "Okay Amu, I was saying I-" I was cut off for the second time. The ride was over. We got out and walked somewhere where there were less people.

Amu P.o.v

What was Ikuto trying to say? He has been acting weird this whole time. "Amu" he said. I looked at him raising a brow. He suddenly held my cheek with one hand. The other hand held my waist. His lips crashed into mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back until our kiss was interrupted by a little kid running up to me and latching onto my leg. I pulled back and looked at the boy. Ikuto looked like he was going to kill the kid. "Hey there? Are you lost?" I asked. "No. I want a girlfriend!" He said. I looked surprised. "My name is Keiski! And you're my girlfriend!" He said.

* * *

Aria: hey sorry, about the short chapter. But anyway, so far I've only touched the main plot, i want Amu and Ikuto kinda together before the main plot about Amu starts. So basically, Amuto! but i feel like the romance is rushed so after this date, i think i might slow it down and maybe add some conflict and stuff? i was already going to add conflict later but i guess alittle wont hurt? right? Oh and the main plot will start at the party. so be ready! Tell me what you think in reviews or just PM me. Also any ideas will be great too. Thanx for Reading!


	8. Chapter 7

**Aria: Hey! I wrote a nice long chapter for you all. Thank you the reviews! I added some hints about the main plot here. Enjoy~ Also if you have time Go ahead and Check out my other story Abandoned. Anyway, Rate and Review!**

**Utau: Aria-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

Ikuto p.o.v  
He did not just say that. "Umm sorry, she's mine." I said grabbing Amu's waist. Amu blushed. "I was only joking, no need to get all defensive, Mr. Immature!" Keiski said. Now I feel like an idiot. "I'm here to give Amu-sama this letter. It's from Master Hika-Sorry I meant Nightmare." He said. Hika? Hmm. He gave Amu, a piece of paper and whispered something in her ear. He then kissed her cheek. "What the hell?!" I yelled about to grab him when he runs away.

Amu stood shocked. "He was a vampire." Amu said. "What? how?" I asked. "He told me my blood smells good." She said. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered in her ear. She blushed madly. "It's my turn to pick!" I exclaimed.

Amu p.o.v

I stuffed the letter in my back pocket and followed Ikuto to the ride he wanted. I couldn't stop thinking about the letter. I had to read it. But not in front of Ikuto. "Let's go on the Big wheel." He said. I giggled. "Okay, the big wheel." I said.

I got on the wheel in a jumble of thoughts. "Amu, I told you how I feel about you. How about you?" Ikuto asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Y-you s-should k-know." I stuttered with a blush on my face. "No. I don't?" He said smirking. I wasn't about to say.. I love you. It would be too embarrassing! What would Cool'n'Spicy Amu do? I know! I smirked then grabbed the collar of Ikuto's shirt and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I said with a smirk and a blush hidden. He looked surprised. I smiled. "Got ya~" I said. But before I could finish my victory taunt Ikuto pulled me into his lap and nuzzled his nose into my neck. His ears and tail popped out. "I-Ikuto! S-s-stop that! It tickles!" I stuttered blushing a shade of red that was yet to be discovered.

He suddenly looked at me with serious eyes. We were at the top of the wheel, his eyes reflected the moon. His eyes looked like the midnight sky itself. "I love you. I haven't ever met a girl like you ever and no matter what, I'm not giving you up to anybody." He said staring at me. "I wouldn't ever want you to let go." I said looking at him with my serious eyes.

After the amusement park, Me and Ikuto walked Hand and hand through down town. I had changed into black shorts and a red t-shirt. Ikuto brought me to some ally way. "What are we doing here?" I asked him. "You'll see." He said.

Suddenly he picked me up bridal style and jumped from wall to wall until we reached the roof. He put me down on what looked like the tallest building in the city. He searched for a blanket in his backpack and set in down. He told me to lay down beside him. So I did. I looked up to see, a huge cluster of stars. "Woah. This is amazing!" I said to Ikuto. "Glad you liked it" he said moving closer to me. I stared at the stars but then I turned to see what Ikuto was staring at. He was staring at me. I turned my head to stare at him too. I reached my hand to his hair. He let me touch his hair. It was as soft as fur. I turned to look at the stars and think about what had happened today.

Wow. Today was one heck of a day. I looked to see Ikuto fast asleep. So I pulled out the letter. It said  
'dear Amu-chan,  
I'm awaiting the party to see you. I can't wait to tell you about us. You may have forgotten but I haven't. I will make you remember. Even if it costs me, my life. I will show you how cruel your kind is and how much the people you trust are keeping from you.  
Kisses -Nightmare

I crumpled it up and stuffed it in my bag. Remind me of what? Will this guy try to hurt me? I shouldn't worry. I have Ikuto. Yeah. I should get some sleep. I drifted into a light sleep.

I woke up early morning. I looked at my phone. 8:55am. Perfect. I packed up my stuff and was careful not to wake Ikuto. It was now 8:59. I turned to Ikuto. Shook him awake and kissed his forehead. "Times up!" I yelled running from roof to roof. "Wait! Amu!" He said but I didn't listen. I jumped from roof to roof back to the campus. I got in and walked to the dorms. I knocked and Utau opened the door.

"AMU! TELL US EVERY DETAIL!" Utau squealed. I walked past her and melted on the couch. "It was... Amazing.." I said speechlessly. "She isn't gonna spill anything so why don't I project her memories?" Rima said. "You could do that?" Utau asked. "Yeah" Rima answered. Rima pulled out her wand and cast a spell. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared above my head.

My perspective of the day was showing above us like a movie. I blushed when I they saw the kiss. "Woah. This is so cool Rima! And oulala Amu and Ikuto." Utau squealed. Rima looked excited too.

Ikuto p.o.v

Amu left me at 9:00. Damn it. I walked back home. I walked in to the dorm room to see Kukai and Nagihiko waiting for me. "What?" I said walking into the room. "So.. Rima and Utau called and filled us in on what happened last night" Nagihiko said. I blushed a little. "So? You and Amu?" Kukai said laughing. "Shut up." I spat at him.

"You better watch out. Tadase is gonna blow." Nagihiko said. "What's his problem anyway?" Kukai asked Nagihiko. "We know you know something. Spill it." I told Nagi with a raised brow. "Okay fine. Rima saw Tadase using his looks to get information. He got information about Amu's family from Saaya. In return Tadase kissed Saaya. The information about Amu's family is pretty big. Rima wouldn't let me know unless I promised to keep my mouth shut. But since you are her boyfriend, I guess you have a right to know. Amu's dad was supposed to marry this woman; this pureblood but because he fell in love with Amu's mom. The thing is the women never got remarried after and there were a bunch of shit people said but still she doesn't do anything. Also Amu was apparently raised by Tsukasa, Tadase's real dad. But Amu doesn't remember a thing and I don't think we should tell her. There are stuff about her family Tadase already knows and I have a feeling they aren't good." Nagihiko admitted. "How does Saaya know all this?" I asked. "It wasn't all her. Rima heard Tadase talk on the phone after. Saaya only knew about the women." Nagi replied. Kukai was in shock. I was too but I needed to know more.

I told Nagihiko and Kukai everything I knew, I told them about Amu's job, about Hikaru and about the little runt. "Keiski? Isn't that Tadase's little brother?" Kukai noted. "What? Would that mean Nightmare is Tadase?" I asked. "No, that can't be possible. Tadase and Keiski have the worst relationship. Keiski hates Tadase, he would rather work a human then Tadase" Nagi remarked. "So what do we do?" Kukai asked. "We have to tell the girls. Find out if they know anything and then plan. I have this feeling that Nightmare has been harassing Amu but she hasn't said anything." I stated. "Good plan. But we will have to prove these theories." Nagi stated. "Okay so, you two tell your girls, while I distract Amu keeping her away from the dorms and Tadase then we gather information, and then plan from there." I told them. Both of them nodded. "But under any circumstances we cannot tell or ever remark this information around Amu. Are we clear?" I stated. "Of course." Nagi said .

Amu, you and your family full of secrets. There are probably things I don't know about let alone you. I promise to protect you from this "Nightmare" and from your haunting past. ~

~Sweet Dreams~


	9. Chapter 8

**Aria: Hey! New chapter of Vampire xx Neko! Enjoy!**

**Kukai: Aria-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

It had been a few days since me and Ikuto started dating but our relationship didn't change. He would still be a perverted neko and tease me while I blushed madly.

Today Ikuto had detention for sneaking out of class to see me. I didn't tell him I had a job. I got ready to go, I wore a black shirt with a collar and white shorts. I walked out of my room when Utau asked me "where are you going?" "To work. But don't tell Ikuto! He will worry." I said. "Fine."she answered.

Ikuto p.o.v  
I was sitting in detention thinking about my little strawberry. When I got a text. I forgot to turn off my ring so the teacher took it away. I sat for a good 3 hours before the teacher gave me my phone and let me leave. It was now dark outside.

I flipped my phone open to see a text from Utau. 'Come here quick!' She texted a whole ago. I came over to Utau's dorm and walked in. "Where's Amu? And what's up?" I asked. "Amu went to work!" She yelled. Of course we told Rima, Utau, Yaya and Kairi all that we knew. Kairi was a nice guy. Yaya trusted him so we did too. "Damn it. Fucking detention! I'll go look for her." I said angrily. "No! I told amu I wouldn't tell you.." She said. I sighed and flipped my phone and texted her.

Amu p.o.v

After work~

On my way back from work, I got a text from Ikuto. 'Where are you strawberry?' 'I had work.. Neko' I replied. 'You went without me?' He texted. 'I finished! don't worry! I'm on campus near the park' I fought back. 'Im coming' he texted. I laughed.

I walked near a tree and saw a figure. It got closer and closer, then I saw Tadase. "Tadase? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh nothing.." He said grabbing me, pinning me to the tree. "What are you doing?" I said as he forcefully kissed me. I tried to push him away but it was useless. Ikuto help!

Ikuto p.o.v  
Damn it! She went without me. I walked when I heard Amu scream. I ran towards it when I saw it. Tadase was kissing my Amu. My strawberry. My love. I grew angry. I pushed him off her. I then punched him. I kept punching him. He fought back then ran. Amu was there whipping her mouth. I picked her up bridal style and held her tight.

Amu p.o.v  
Ikuto was angry. He was very angry. He carried me back to the dorm with a worried Utau and Rima. "Are you okay?" Utau asks. I nodded. Ikuto still didn't put me down. He carried me to my room. "I can walk now Ikuto." I said. He still didn't put me down.

He dropped me on my bed and hovered over me. "Ikuto?" I looked into his eyes. Lust, angry, pain, passion, and a wild animal. He pinned me to the bed. His lips came to my ear. "I'm the only one allowed to kiss you" he whispered. "Ikuto!" I said again. He planted kissing down my jaw line, down my neck to my collarbone. "I-Ikuto! Stop!" I said. His face came up. He looked at me seriously and came down kissing my lips with force.

He began to nibble on my lips, biting them as punishment. My arms trying to push him away but failing because of his grip on my wrists. He kissed me roughly, passionately and with much lust. He finally let go and then put his mouth to my ear "I'll make sure everyone knows your mine" he whispered. "W-what?" I stuttered. His lips brushing past my cheek all the way down to the bottom of my neck. He finally stopped someone and bite down. I wanted to scream but his hand covered my mouth. After a while he kissed the there. His lips made its way back up to mine. I finally pushed him back. "Ikuto. Stop." I said.

He got up off me. He looked like he didn't know what he was doing. "Amu, I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him asking a mental question 'why?'. "I'm sorry it's just, I can't believe kiddy king kissed you. And it doesn't help when your a demon. All your emotions are ten times stronger then normal creatures and I myself have a bit of my jealousy issue.." He explained. "A little?" I said teasing. "Okay alot.." He said smiling softly. "I don't want to lose you." He said. "You won't. My heart belongs to you. And only you. Hopefully it's the same" I said to him. "Of course. Your the only person I will ever love in this world. You and only you. Your my strawberry. My little Amu. I will never do anything to betray you." He said holding my hand.

Ikuto turned to leave out the balcony but I suddenly grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Don't go." I said barely in a whisper. He turned around surprised. He smiled and suddenly I saw that he came to me. He picked me up and sat me down on his lap. He leaned against the wall behind my bed and held me in his lap. His arms around my waist tight. He leaned me against his hard chest and rested his cheek on the side of my head.

We stayed like that all night. It was morning and Ikuto still wouldn't let go. "Ikuto. It's morning. We have to go to school!" I said. "Mmmhh" he replied. "I'm not gonna run away." I said sighing. He sighed too and let go. I got my uniform from my closet and went to the bathroom to shower.

I came out to see Ikuto sitting on my bed playing with a ball of yarn. I giggled. "You really are like a cat" I said. "I am a cat demon" he said emphasizing am. He had already changed into his uniform. "Let's go." I said opening the door.

Utau and Rima were eating breakfast. They weren't surprised to see Ikuto. "A came box for you Amu" Utau said sipping her coffee. "Oh" I said going to it. I opened the ugly brown packaging to see a beautiful white box. There was a card on it with my name in cursive. I opened the card. "A dress for the party -Grandfather" I read out loud. I opened the box to see a black and red dress. I held it up to myself. It was a short dress that flared at the bottom. The skirt was red and the top was sleeveless. It was also red but it was overlapped with black designs. "Wow. I wish my grandparents would send me a dress" Utau said admiring. I dropped it back in the box. I sighed. The party was coming up. "Come on guys lets go." I said grabbing my bag, a piece of toast and the bottle of blood in the fridge. The party was in 2 days, I would have to be ready. For grandfather and this 'nightmare'


	10. Note

**Hey guys! This is Aria here. I know I know I haven't updated... for a while... I'm truly sorry. I had a huge writers block. But now I'm back! I already wrote the chapter and everything. But I typed it on my PC. Now my PC is not started up. I have to wait till my dad fixes it. I promise once he does, I will post the next chapter. I'm truly sorry. I will post the next chapter next week. This weekend I'm very busy. I'm sorry I'm asking you to wait longer. I swear it's been a month.**

**Anyway, I hope you can wait just a little longer. Please. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Aria: Hey guys! IM BACK BABY! LOOL. Hello! IM SORRY! I know I haven't updated ;( schools tough! My computer broke and my sister got married! xD life happened ! So here is an extra long chapter! I kinda changed writing style… you'll see! Anyway, enjoy~**

The 2 days at school were ruff. Tadase kept glaring at us with the intent to kill and of course Ikuto and Utau had to glare back. It had gone on for the 2 WHOLE DAYS! I was tired. What was his problem?

I sighed and had just finished getting ready for the party. I looked in the mirror with pride. I wore the dress grandfather had given me but of course I added a little flare of my own. I added black netted fingerless gloves that ended a little past my wrist. It had a red ribbon tied around the wrist and a small rose on the bow. I also added a nice chocker; it was made of black silky ribbon and had a metal red rose in the middle. Finally, I bun up my hair and added a black ribbon to tie it up with a beautiful red rose.

I walked out to see Utau and Rima ready. Utau let her angel wings spread. She wore a pure white dress. It was a short tutu-type dress but it had full-sleeves. It had black ribbon covering the arms and she wore white long socks with the same black ribbon wrapping around her leg. Her hair was in her normal 2 tails but she added angel wing clips. (A/N: Basically Seraphic Charm but white and black).

Rima wore a very cute dress. It was black tutu-type like Utau's but it didn't have any sleeves. Rima wore it with witch boots and had her witch hat on. She wore long fingerless gloves that ended a few inches below her shoulder. Her hair was out and her wand stuck in her boot.

We walked out of the dorms and met up with the rest at the front but of course we would pick up Yaya first. We met up with Yaya and headed out. Yaya wore a longer dress then us. It ended a few inches below her knee. It was straight and had a belt running through the middle. It was all orange even the belt. Her hair was in a pony tail at the back of her hair with a cute red ribbon. Yaya overall looked cute.

We met up with the guys. They all wore similar tuxes but with various colored ties. Ikuto had a blue, Kukai had an orange, Kairi had a green and Nagi had a purple. A car pulled up which was sent from my grandfather. Of course. We got in and the car drove to my grandfather's grand castle.

After we got out we started to walk in but I noticed that there was a blood barrier. Likely set by Ryuu. Everyone walked through it nicely. No one noticed it but me. My right eye began to feel weird. The barrier felt familiar but dangerous. I touched it with my left hand while my right hand held my eye. The barrier reacted, it let me in but it sent a shock wave through out. "Amu? What's wrong?" Ikuto asked. "Oh? Nothing! I thought I saw something" I said shaking my head.

We walked in and I saw Ryuu waiting for us. Ryuu was an older vampire. He ooked like he was in his early 20's. He had dark green hair and enchanting green eyes with hints of red. "Ryuu, Good to see you." I said with a smile. "Good to see you too, Amu-sama. I assume these are your friends? And partner?" He says with a disgusted voice. I sighed. Ryuu didn't like non-vampires. He thought they were inferior. "Yes, they are Ryuu." I answered a little ticked off. "Well, we have run away Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto, The Angelic sister Hoshina Utau, The Samurai Wizard Sanjo Kairi, The Dancing Wizard Fujisaki Nadeshko or wait sorry that was your former female name, Fujisaki Nagihiko. You also have Princess Mashiro Rima, Princess of Black Magic. Oh of course couldn't forget the never aging demon Yuiki Yaya." He said icily. I was angry. I could tell everyone was taken back by this. So I let go of Ikuto's arm and went to Ryuu. "You guys go ahead. I'll be back. They started to leave but I could tell Ikuto wanted to stay but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What's your problem?" I asked him. "Nothing! You have impeccable choice in friends. Anyway, what's the real reason you've come to me?" he asked. "Haha, you know me well. I came because my pureblood is acting up. I bit someone. I now, can't live without blood! What the hell is happening to me?!" I asked. He sighed. "You're an idiot. Of course it would be acting up. You're fully grown. Now, your pureblood is going to act up. You need to learn control. I don't need to end up hunting you down." He said dully. "Shut it. It's being controlled. But I guess it's because of those jobs. Anyway, why is he throwing a party?" I asked him standing next to him. "It has to do with you. He's gonna show you off to the world. Ha. Ironic. He never cared till now. Be careful, I know he's planning something. Now GO!" he yelled pushing me into the party room.

I stumbled in but no one noticed. Good. I walked to Ikuto and the gang. "Hey, sorry, I had some business to take care of." I said grabbing hold of Ikuto's arm. "Business?" he asked. I just nodded and tried to switch the topic. "I should go meet up with my grandfather." I said pulling Ikuto with me. I went up to him and bowed. "Hello." I said dully. "Nice of you to join us Amu. Oh, who's this? Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Also a pleasure to meet you." He said in a candied tone. "The pleasure is all mine." Ikuto said shaking his hand. "I have some people to meet, if you'll excuse me." He said in a harsher tone. Just then Lulu came up to us with Ami.

"Hey there cuz." She said informally. "Hello, Lulu-nee-sama." I answered formally. She smirked in response. "Who's this?" she asked looking at Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu's partner." Ikuto answered simply. "Amu's? hehe. Wow, I didn't you had it in you _Amu." _ She said emphasizing my name. I smiled fakely in response. "Amu-nee-chan! I miss you." Ami interrupted. "Shut up." Lulu whispered. I smiled warmly and mouthed 'miss you too'. She saw and smiled. "Oi, Lulu, I need to talk to you later. Ja ne." I said walking away with Ikuto. I could tell she was angry. She was probably ready to kill me. I smiled darkly.

We made are way back to the gang and relaxed. I picked up a glass of blood and examined it. My left eye started acting up again. I saw my eye in the blood slowly turning red. I also saw the blood become translucent. I saw it clear through. I unconsciously sipped it. It tasted fine. Good. My eye went back to normal. I tried to understand this power. Translucent meant good. I got it. I causally talked to Ikuto and Rima. Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Kairi went off on there own while me, Ikuto, Nagi and Rima stayed.

As we talked occasionally people would come by and talk. Someone caught Ikuto's eye. "Hey." A man who looked a lot like Ikuto said. He held a woman at his side. She was gorgeous. Dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She was beyond gorgeous. "Yo." Ikuto answered. I was shocked at his informality. I jabbed Ikuto with my elbow into his gut. "Amu, this is my cousin Yoru and his wife Miki." He said rubbing his gut. "Hello there." I said. "Nice to finally meet you Hinamori-sama." Miki said. I smiled, "Nice to meet you too." I said. Ikuto chatted with Yoru while I talked with Miki. They soon left and that's when a mysterious lady showed up in front of us. Rima and Nagi were right behind us.

"Hello Amu-chan." She said. She had long pure white hair and icy blue eyes. She wasn't dressed like everyone else. She wore a white kimono which suited her well. "I believe it's Amu-_**sama**_ to you." Ikuto said. I blushed. She laughed a bit, "of course. Amu-sama. My name is Shirayuki. We have never meant but I was close to your father and mother." She said smiling. My mother? She knew my mother? "Nice to meet you Shirayuki-san." I said smiling. "I hope we can be as close as I was with your parents." She said smiling and leaving. I looked over at Ikuto who looked surprised. "You're a stupid cat! She was a pure blood vampire." Ryuu yelled at Ikuto. Ikuto was still wide eyed. I looked over and saw Nagi and Rima also wide eyed. What was so scary?

Ikuto p.o.v

I just saw Shirayuki-hime. The women Amu's dad was suppose to marry. She knew her mother? Woah. I told Amu, I would be right back. I grabbed Ryuu and Nagi and left. We were outside on the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu yelled.

"Shut up and listen. Amu's being threatened by someone called Nighmare. He said he would meet her at the party, now we need to figure who he is and what he wants." I said to him.

"We need your knowledge to figure this out. Our other friends are searching this place head to toe. Now, we need you." Nagi said coldly.

"Che. Amu too eh?" he said.

"What? Who else?" I asked.

"The king has been getting them too. The person calls himself Nightmare but that's just a cover name. I don't know who it could be but I know his excellence knows who it is." Ryuu said looking down.

My phone vibrated. I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Cat to Dog, what did you find?" I asked.

"Nothing yet but there is a room beside the ballroom that's weirdly unlocked. Also, Angel said she felt a human presence. I'll keep searching. Dog to cat, over and out!" Kukai said.

"What's with the names?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know, Kukai wanted them." I answered.

"Nagi call Utau and find out about the human. I'm going to call Yaya and Kairi." I commanded.

I grabbed Ryuu and jumped onto the roof. "Hey what are you doing?!" He yelled. I put him down and pulled out my phone. "I still need you." I answered. I dialed Yaya and waited till she answered.

"Baby Girl to Neko-tan what's new?" She asked.

I coughed. Ryuu started to laugh. Neko-tan? I sighed.

"Nothing yet, but Utau said she felt a human. We're going to look into it. Have you found anything?" I asked.

"Yes, Yaya found blood, it's not human but it's vampire blood." Yaya said.

"Okay, I'll check on Kairi. Cat to Baby Girl Over and out." I said hanging up. "Wait, human? Blood? It can't be. No. it wouldn't work." Ryuu mumbled. I called Kairi.

"Neko to Samurai. What have you found?" I asked.

"Bodies and a vampire hunting weapon. Seems like we have a vampire hunter on the lose." He said. "Okay, don't do anything stupid. Track him; I'll meet up with the others. Neko to Samurai over and out." I said hanging up.

"Vampire hunter? Shit shit shit! We're screwed!" Ryuu yelled. He ran off the roof to go inside. I tried to stop him but he left to quickly.

Nagi came up to the roof with his phone. "Hey, the human is no where to be found. His presence disappeared." Nagi said.

"It's a Vampire hunter. I don't know if he is Nightmare but he is still a danger." I said to Nagi.

"There was a blood barrier but it seems to be tampered with. This person is not just some vampire hunter. He seems to be skilled. We should get back to Amu." Nagi said.

I nodded and we walked back in. Amu was there with Rima but just as we were about to walk to them, her grandfather made an announcement.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for coming. Also, I would like to make sure you have met all my granddaughters. Lulu Hinamori and Ami Hinamori. But I'm not sure you all met my other granddaughter, Amu Hinamori." He said pointing at Amu. Amu blushed. She was the center of attention. Ryuu was at Lulu's side wide eyed.

"She has become of age, please congratulation her." He said sitting down. All eyes were on Amu. I slowly walked to her and hugged her. "Talk about an introduction." I whispered.

I felt my phone vibrate so I left Amu to take the call. It was from Kairi.

"I-Ikuto-san You s-should come down here.. Utau-san and Yaya are here…. Bring Nagihiko and Rima-san…" he said hanging up.

I grabbed Nagi and Rima and followed Kairi's scent. I had to leave Amu. Kairi and them were in danger.

Amu p.o.v

Everybody had eyes on me. Not with admiration but with hunger. I looked around me to see no one. I wasn't scared. I couldn't be. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out.


End file.
